


Badassery

by California_Drifter



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Brian O'Conner, Other, Parent Brian O'Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/California_Drifter/pseuds/California_Drifter
Summary: In a world where Brian was born a girl things were different, even if some remains the same, like meeting the Toretto's.The difference: Briana grew up loved, was neighbors with Vince, they dated as teenagers and when she got pregnant they didn't follow the same path anymore.Now is time to stop hiding important things from him, with Leon and their friends having their backs.This lovely and wonderful summary was made by nashapixie.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Leon
Kudos: 40





	Badassery

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr 'We all know that badassery is carried on the XX chromosome.'
> 
> Previous relationship tag: Vince/Brian O'Conner
> 
> Male OC: Vinny O'Conner

Briana O'Connor sat at the counter in the Toretto's Diner once again waiting for Vince and Dom to stop arguing with each other. It had started as one of their usual arguments over the fact that Briana was a cop. Even though Briana had explained she was no longer a cop. Just the fact that Briana used to be one was the reason Vince hated her guts. She heard a sigh of exasperation from Mia Toretto and looked up to make eye contact with her.

"The two of them will never agree on me being around here. I don't know why they continue to argue about it." Briana said lowly as Vince proceeded to storm out of the diner.

"He'll get over it eventually, Briana. Just give him some time."

"I have given it time. And I'm not going to keep waiting for him to get his head out of his ass. As it is Long Beach and high school was a long time ago. Vinny has been doing just fine without his father and so have I." Briana replied as Dom handed her a soda.

"Thanks Dom. It looks like I won't be bringing Vinny here anytime soon." 

"Why not?" Dom asked a brow raised.

"Vince's temper is too volatile. Vinny looks a lot like Vince did as a kid. Him seeing Vinny with me will raise a whole lot of questions especially since Vince doesn't seem to remember me."

"How long did you and Vince know each other anyways?" Mia asked.

"We grew up together on the same street in Long Beach. His family lived in a blue house with black shutters. The upstairs window on the left side of the house had to be boarded up because Vince and I kept breaking it with baseballs. I lived in a white house with black shutters directly across from Vince. We were inseparable as we grew up. We started dating in middle school and everything was amazing. But then we got to high school."

"What happened in high school?"

"He changed. The way he reacted to my presence was as if I was nothing more than an inconvenience. So when I found out I was pregnant with Vinny, I broke up with Vince because then I was really going to be an inconvenience."

"Did you really think that you were going to be an inconvenience to him?"

"Hell no. But he would have seen me that way. And I couldn't risk it. I had Vinny the summer after our senior year and while I was away at college my mom and dad helped me with Vinny. Then I met Leon Costello in our history class. He's been a father to Vinny and Leon loves him to death. I couldn't ask for a more understanding and loving man than Leon."

"Our Leon Costello? He didn't say he knew you." Dom said with a frown.

"I thought the way you two interacted was more along the lines of two people who had known each other for a long time." Mia said with a smile.

"Leon didn't want to say anything that would create waves. Vince would be picking fights with Leon if he had known that we knew each other." Briana explained.

"MOMMY!" A little voice called out as a boy of about eight years old ran into the diner.

"Vinny what are you doing here?" Briana picked the boy up and kissed his forehead.

"He wanted to see you and I couldn't say no once he pulled the puppy dog eyes." Leon said as he entered the diner also.

"Of course not. It's extremely hard to say no to him." 

Leon pressed a kiss to Briana's head and whispered, "Can we talk?"

She nodded and got to her feet before looking at Vinny. "Vinny, Leon and I are going to talk. You be good."

"Yes mommy." Vinny said and smiled when he was handed an apple juice.

Leon and Briana walked out of the diner and over to Leon's bright yellow Skyline. The two of them climbed inside and Briana turned to look at him. 

"What is it Leon?"

"Do you ever get tired of hiding our relationship?"

"Yeah I'm tired of hiding it because of Vince. I'm also tired of not bringing Vinny to the house."

"Then let's both say 'Fuck Vince and his opinions.' I want the family to know about us. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I feel like it. I don't want to have to keep waiting until we get home." Leon said as he took her hand in his.

"You're right. I don't want to keep trying to protect his feelings. The garage is closed today so why don't the three of us go out for a little while and then we go to the house. Dom and Mia already know."

"Sounds good. Also what are you doing on Friday?"

"I'm free on Friday. Why?" Briana asked a small smile on her lips.

"It's time to pull the little black dress out of the closet then. You and I are going out for the night. And Vinny will be with my mom."

"Okay. Will you tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see on Friday."

Briana smiled and the two of them headed back inside the diner. Vinny was telling Mia about his day out with Leon and where they went for lunch when Briana sat back down next to him. Leon sat down on her other side and flagged Dom down. Briana turned to him when the man joined them again and smiled.

"Leon, Vinny and I will be coming for dinner later. It's time our relationship is revealed. And I don't want to keep hiding Vinny. Is that okay?" Briana asked softly.

"It's fine. Mia and I can handle Vince when he reacts. I hope you bring his birth certificate though. He's going to want proof." Dom said and Mia nodded.

"I know. I keep Vinny's birth certificate in the car anyways." 

Just then the group heard a car door slam shut and Letty entered the diner. She froze in place when she saw Vinny and then she uttered the first words towards Briana that weren't insulting.

"You made a cute kid Briana."

"Thanks. He's my pride and joy. The only good thing that came out of my very first relationship."

"Sounds like that's an interesting story. Will we see him later at dinner?" She asked as she grabbed a soda.

"Yeah you will."

"Good. How long ago did Vince storm off?"

"About an hour ago. Hopefully he'll show up for dinner."

"Yeah I think he will. You know the man won't turn down food." Leon said with a smirk.

Briana smirked as well and got to her feet before she let out a yawn. "Vinny let's head home. I need a short nap before we go for dinner and you need to change your clothes."

"Okay mommy." Vinny jumped down off the barstool and with a wave the two left to head home.

Later that day, Briana pulled her 1975 Chevy Camaro to a stop in front of the Toretto house and looked back at her son. She smiled when he looked up at her with a smile and the two of them got out of the car. She rounded the front of the car and knelt down in front of him.

"Vinny there is a chance there will be a fight. But I don't want you to be scared. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I want you to stay clear of the fight. Mommy can handle herself."

"Okay."

"Let's go to the backyard." Briana smiled and they headed around the side of the house to the backyard.

When they entered the backyard Dom and Leon looked up and smiled at her and Vinny. Vince had his back to her and was talking to Jesse who she hadn't seen the entire day. He looked over at her with a quick smile and turned back to Vince before turning back to her and Vinny with wide eyes.

Vince turned to look at what had distracted Jesse and rolled his eyes in irritation before he turned away again. But when he realized what he had seen he spun around again and stared in surprise at Vinny. Vince looked up at Briana and for the first time she saw an expression that wasn't anger. She saw recognition in his eyes. He mouthed the nickname he had for her when they were together and looked back at Vinny.

'La mia amica del cuore.' Vince mouthed and Briana looked away and down at Vinny.

"Why don't I take Vinny inside and he can help Mia and Letty out?" Dom offered as he saw the expression on Vince's face.

"Sure. Sounds good." Briana answered and Vinny followed Dom inside.

Briana moved forward at the same time Vince began to walk towards her. They stopped in front of each other and Briana looked him directly in the eyes. Leon stood off to the side close enough to interfere if things went south but far enough that Briana wouldn't snap at him.

"I want to know why you never told me." Vince said calmly.

"By the time I got pregnant you saw me as an inconvenience. I wasn't going to tell you I was pregnant and become even more of an inconvenience. So I left you. I was fine being a single mother. Sure it was hard the first couple of years. My mom and dad helped me out with him while I was in college. And that is where I met his stepfather."

"Stepfather?"

"Yeah."

"What is his name? Our son's name."

"His name is Vincent Antonio Moretti Jr. I call him Vinny for short."

"And his stepfather? Does he treat you and Vinny right?"

Briana smiled and looked over at Leon who moved over to the two of them. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and looked at Vince.

"Yeah I'd say he treats both of you right." Vince answered his own question with a smile.

"If you want to be a part of Vinny's life you can." Briana said softly as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Does he know about me? Does he know why I'm not there?"

"I told him that you didn't know about him but that given the chance you would be there for him."

"He probably calls Leon dad. I don't want to mess that up." Vince said calmly.

"He calls Leon papa. Has since he was old enough to talk." Briana said with a smile.

"Okay. I'd love that." Vince said with a smile.

"Thank god there wasn't a fight this time." Letty said as her and Mia exited the house with Vinny and Dom behind them.

"We all know Briana could take Vince." Jesse said with a smile.

"And how is that?" Vince asked with a raised brow.

"Because we all know that badassery is carried on the XX chromosome." Mia said with a smirk as they sat down to eat.

"She's right." Leon said and Vince grinned at Briana.

With that smile everyone began to eat and descend into a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> la mia amica del cuore is Italian for My Sweetheart 
> 
> Translations come from google translate


End file.
